dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hong Gi
Perfil thumb|350px * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Gi. * Apodos: Skullhong, Hongstar y “Dulce rebelde” * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor y MC. * Fecha de Nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''174cm * '''Peso: 63 Kg * Tipo de Sangre: '''AB * '''Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Zodíaco Chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment Biografía Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) * Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo (como repartidor de pollo) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo, ep. 6 *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) cameo, ep. 62 *Winter Kids (EBS, 2005) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) *Kkangsooni(EBS, 2004) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *The Lovely Month of May (EBS, 2003) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) *Bicycle Thieves (EBS, 2002) *Dancing girl Wah (EBS, 2001) Películas * How to Steal a Dog / The Perfect Way to Steal a Dog (2014) * Rockin' on Heaven's Door / Passionate Goodbye (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Dramas * Do or Die Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * When Loves Comes Acoustic ver. Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * Words I Couldn't Say Yet Tema para Bride of the Century (2014) * 말이야 (I'm Saying) Tema para The Heirs (2013) * Ever if It's Not necessary Tema para Heartstrings (2011) * Still (as ever) Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) * Promise Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) Temas para Películas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Temas para Programas * Lee Hong Gi - We Got Married OST (2013) Programas de TV * A Look At Myself (나를 돌아봐) (KBS2, 2015) * Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) * Running Man episodio 9 y 242 * Hello Counselor (안녕하세요) (KBS2, 2013 y 2015) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum 'Japón' Mini Álbum DVD Musicales *'2016: '''Those Days *'2014:' Vampire (Japón) *'2009:' A Midsummer Night’s Dream Conciertos/Tours *'Lee Hong Gi 1st Solo Concert "Merry 302 MHz" 2015''' **16 y 17 Diciembre - Kanagawa, Japón - Pacifico Yokohama National University Hall **24 y 25 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center Main Hall *'2016 Lee Hong Gi Live 302' **'09 y 10 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Blues Square Samsung Card Hall **17 Enero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **23 Enero - Shangai, China - Shangai Culture Center Hall **24 Enero - Hangzhou, China - Redstar Theatre Hangzhou **14 Febrero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Field Hall 2 Vídeos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'''Grupo K-Pop: FTISLAND **'Posición:' vocalista principal *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University en el 2009 con especialización de teatro. *'Familia:' padres, hermana menor. *'Hobbies:' cantar, escuchar música, fútbol, arte de decorar uñas, internet, cocina. * Aficiones: cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, el jugar juegos de video. * Color Favorito: azul. * Deporte Favorito: fútbol, baloncesto. * Tipo Ideal: inocente, con una característica opuesta a la suya. Un poco encantadora y con madurez independiente para que ella pueda manejar un cierto problema con valentía. * Amigos Celebridades: Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Park Shin Hye, Heechul (Super Junior),Choi Minho (SHINee), Kim Kyujong (SS501), Simon D (Supreme Team), Jang Geun Suk, Yoon Si Yoon, Jun Hyung (Beast), Min (Miss A), Takahiro Morita (One Ok Rock), Shirota Yuu, Sato Takeru, Miura Shohei. * Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2. * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * El mejor regalo para Hongki de parte de sus fans fue un perro (Elysia) * La primera vez que Hongki se cambió el color de cabello, casi lloró a causa del miedo de los fans enojados. * Tiene un leve parecido con Mir de MBLAQ. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Instagram y Twitter . * Él mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Poseedor de una voz única y especial. * Le regaló un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Cantó junto a Kim Heechul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, en la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detrás de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detrás de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relación, pero esta se quedó al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Durante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi MinHo y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, EunHyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que había peleado con el exmiembro Oh Won Bin porque al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran para que sus dongsaengs no lo vieran, pero solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó la risa de los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom de 2NE1. * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policía. * Solía saltarse las horas de comida solo para practicar. * Es amigo cercano a Min de miss A . * Si Min tuviera que estar en We Got Married, a ella le gustaría estar con Hongki. *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Su género favorito de música es el Punk. *Todos piensan que Hongki es el líder de F.T Island, pero él mismo aclaró que es Jong Hoon. *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). *Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book (El arte de las uñas). Este se posicionó en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. *Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno durante la primera semana en ventas. *Tiene un leve parecido, junto con su voz a Kangin de Super Junior * En la actualidad todos creen que FT Island y CNBLUE son rivales, sin embargo Hong Ki y Yong Hwa son muy buenos amigos, desde antes de que este hiciera su debut como vocalista de CNBLUE. *El 14 de diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki iba a dejar de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció: "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas, pero debido a sus actividades actuales no es posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpieron sus actividades como MC del programa. *En el 2013 fue esposo de Fujii Mina en We Got Married Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Lee_Hong_Ki02.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki03.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki05.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki07.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki08.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:LEE HONG KI - 눈치없이 (INSENSIBLE)| Insensible Japón イ・ホンギ(from FTISLAND) 【Official Music Video】| イ・ホンギ Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2015